ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Beware the Ice Cream Monster
Beware the Ice Cream Monster is the tenth episode of Ben 10: Alien Ice Cream. Plot (NMA): Now for my attempt to create a monster. The classic orange monster. NMA put some materials in his chamber, like color powder and shaped metal. He pulled the lever, and a fuzzy orange clawed monster came out. The monster jumped through the roof into the sky. (NMA): Next, the cute monster. NMA put some cute stuff in the chamber and pulled the lever. A little cute monster with one eye jumped out. (NMA): Awwwwwwwwwwwww. Let me give you this ray gun. NMA gave the cute monster a ray gun, and she shot a mirror and it reflected back and zapped her. (NMA): The giant shapeshifting monster! NMA put everything in and pulled the lever. A large blue monster came out. (NMA): Come on, Shifty. I'll buy you some ice cream. NMA took Shifty to the ice cream parlor. (NMA): Banana Swirl Sneaki please. Upchuck gave NMA the flavor, and Mishmash came in. (Mishmash): I don't like this sight-removing headband you gave me. (NMA): It's the only way you won't go berserk. Shifty took a giant step. (Mishmash): That sounds like a monster. I wanna see a monster! Mishmash broke the headband on the wall, then looked at Shifty and the ice cream. He turned into a giant ice cream monster. (NMA): Darnit. (Mishmash): Me monster! Me defeat! Shifty shapeshifted into a large truck and rammed into Mishmash, but Mishmash threw him through the ceiling. (NMA): Shifty! (Mishmash): Me new Shifty. NMA ran out the door, and Mishmash chased him. Lightmeraction was stringing a computer on his house. (Lightmeraction): Finally, my new PC! Right next to my TV and my CHEE-SY snacks. NMA climbed on Lightmeraction's house and leapt into the computer. But Mishmash grabbed his tail and got pulled in too. They surfed the web, and landed in a website about CDs. (NMA): Face my CDs! NMA took a bunch of CDs and threw them at Mishmash. Mishmash shapeshifted into an indestructible rock monster and pushed NMA out of the computer. They fell out of a large outdoor computer, where Nanomech and Grey Matter were playing. (Nanomech): Oh no! A large ice cream monster! Call the air force! Superzero flew in the sky. (Nanomech): Superzero? What about Jetray? (Grey Matter): He's on vacation. (Nanomech): Then why isn't Skybird there? (Grey Matter): He's on vacation too. (Nanomech): Well, I wanna go on vacation. (Grey Matter): Vacation's on vacation. Superzero shot lasers at Mishmash, and Mishmash shrunk. (Grey Matter): You beat him! (Superzero): I did? Echo Echo arrived. (Echo Echo): Hi. (NMA): Hey, Echo Echo! NMA put his hand on Echo Echo's shoulder, but it came off. (NMA): Ice cream! Mishmash ran away, then Ghostfreak arrived. (Ghostfreak): Hey guys. Another Ghostfreak arrived. (Ghostfreak): Hey guys. (Nanomech): Who's the real Ghostfreak? (NMA): There's only one way to find out. Shoot lasers at Wall-It. (Wall-It): Hey! They both shot lasers at Wall-It with the same speed. (NMA): Let's try an easier target. Humongousaur! One Ghostfreak shot a laser faster. The other one started shapeshifting. (NMA): Don't let him fool you! Mishmash was a large blue ball with a red circle on his chest. He shot lasers. Everyone got out of the way. Ghostfreak flew into Mishmash and made him the monster again. He flew out, then possessed Humongousaur and beat up Mishmash. Then, Ghostfreak possessed Nanomech and shot a green laser so powerful, Mishmash turned back to normal. Ghostfreak possessed Mishmash and covered his eyes. (NMA): I'll make a new sight-removing headband. (Ghostmash): You can't make one! You are BRAW-NY! (NMA): I'm about to brawl you! (Ghostmash): Can we do it later? I need to get some T.P. at the Bathroom Tipi. (NMA): O-K. T.E. Characters *NMA *Orange Monster *Cute Monster *Shifty *Upchuck *Mishmash *Lightmeraction *Nanomech *Grey Matter *Wall-It *Humongousaur *Ghostfreak Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Ice Cream Category:Ultimatehero